Help
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Logan is abused by his stepdad, who's an alcoholic. Find out what happens. This is for LaterTaterBTR's  Child Abuse/Kidnapping Fanfiction day...Sorry it's  a little late! Please R&R. Enjoy!


A/N: This story was written for LaterTaterBTR's child abuse/kidnapping awareness day. I don't like the idea of Child Abuse or Kidnapping, so I wrote this purely for this day. This is my first fanfic like this so please do judge. **BTW sorry this is late, but I couldn't get on a computer to type this.** Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Logan's P.O.V.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are all 14 years old

I walked into the house from another stressful day at school, only to hear yelling and screaming coming from my mom and my stepdad. My dad passed away when I was 10, and two years ago my mom married Steve, someone she met at a bar. My 5 year old brother Tyler walked into the house after me going straight into his room. I saw Steve walk into the foyer, about to walk up the steps when he stopped. He suddenly pulled me by my shirt and dragged me upstairs. He shoved me into my room and slammed the door. I heard him stomp into my sister Kayla's room and slam her door shut. Within five minutes I heard him yell.

"Undress for me you little bitch... and get down on all fours." I knew exactly what he was going to do; he did it every day at four, then again at seven, right before dinner. After ten minutes of not hearing anything, I heard him moaning and her screaming for help. He was raping my thirteen year old sister, with my mom downstairs in the kitchen. After a minute I didn't hear anything I thought he was done. Then I heard him yell,

"Suck me off you little slut…you're my dirty little slut…and I love it…" I didn't like what he was doing to my sister, but it's not like I could do anything about it. I knew after he was done with her, he would come after me. Then I heard him say "You turn me on so much baby girl…and I love it…" I cringed knowing he was talking to Lauren like that. He shouldn't be talking to her like that, he should be talking like that to my mom, or to someone his own age, not a minor. After twenty more minutes of hearing dirty things come out of his mouth I heard the door slam shut again, and I heard my door fly open, knowing Steve was there to beat the living crap out of me. He came over to my bed, pulled me up by the shirt, and then threw me to the hard floor. He came over to me, and stood harshly above me, looking furious. I timidly sat up, trying to ignore the pain in my back. He gave me a couple good punches to the face.

"You're a little fuck…you know that Logan…you're mom's pretty ashamed that she didn't have another girl…you would've made a sexy little girl to fuck and mess with." He said as he punched me in the face, as soon as he did that I doubled over on the floor, as he gave me a couple of kicks in the side of my stomach.

"There you go you little shithead…I hope you learn your lesson and come down for dinner when I tell you next time." He said as I smelled his breath that reeked of alcohol. Finally, he walked away, leaving me on the floor in pain. He would always beat someone for was grades. That's the second reason why he beat me so bad tonight. I checked my grades today to see that I had three F's, a D plus, and a C. I wasn't a very good student in school and to everyone that was evident.

The next morning

I did my homework, and cried myself to sleep last night, not wanting to eat dinner. Once Steve saw that I didn't come down for dinner, he charged up to my room; flung open the door, and punched me in the stomach two times, then kicked at my sides.

"I want to eat like a family you piece of shit. You come down for dinner right now, or you won't eat at all tomorrow." I didn't go down for dinner, and to be honest I didn't care if I didn't eat at all tomorrow. I would find some time to eat during lunch, otherwise everyone would be asking questions. I went into Kayla's room to see if she could apply some light colored makeup to my bruised and beat up eye. She rubbed some cover up on it lightly, making sure it wasn't noticeable. I thanked her and ran to school. I entered the school to see James, Kendall, and Carlos waiting at my locker for me, so we could all go to first period together. They all greeted me when I arrived at my locker. I nodded back and smiled at them.

"Hey bud…why are you so quiet today?" Kendall asked, knowing something was up.

"It's just my stepdad…he was being mean last night, yelling and everything."

"Oh…well do you want to talk about it?" Kendall asked as we watched James and Carlos run ahead, trying to flirt with two girls. I decided to pull Kendall aside and tell him everything.

"Okay…if I tell you everything, you have to promise not to tell anyone…okay?"

"Okay…whatever…"

"My stepdad abuses us, he rapes my sister, physically abuses Tyler and I, and is verbally, physically, and sexually abusive towards my mom."

"Oh my god Logan, I'm so sorry…when did this all start?"

"About two months ago after my mom and Steve got married…he's an alcoholic."

"Wow…doesn't your mom stand up for you guys…"

"She tries to, but he gets to her first, and then goes to Kayla, then me, and then Tyler."

"Why don't you want me to tell an adult?"

"Because then Steve will get mad, and take it out on me…and that's the last thing I want." I got home from school later that day to see cop cars and a black minivan at my house. I wondered what was going on. I entered my house to see a tall man talking to my mom and Steve. Then he put Steve in handcuffs and started walking him by the door.

"When I get out…I'm going to come back and get you…you little bitch." He hissed as he walked by me. As soon as he was out of the door, the police officer said that we were going to be in disguise, until we could afford to move out of state. We would have to change our names, appearances, and everything about us; even if we moved out of the state. No one knew when Steve was going to be out of jail, but it wasn't going to be for a while.

A/N: I didn't know where to end this, but anyways I thought it was okay. What about you, how did you think it was? Well now I have to go read chapters 16-18 of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens…wish me luck


End file.
